


Right All Along

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Willow wants to go to a Haunted House. Spike does not.





	Right All Along

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Right All Along  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 922  
>  **Summary:** Willow wants to go to a Haunted House. Spike does not.  
>  **A/N:** written for Nekid Numbers at nekid_spike

“Spike, I...”

Spike glanced up to see Willow standing in front of him with a large, colorful flyer in her hands. But before Willow could finish her sentence he interrupted. “No.”

Willow pouted. “But you don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I took a guess.” Spike didn’t even look up from his newspaper as he spoke. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind what she wanted. And the answer was still no.

She narrowed her eyes. “I would like to...”

Spike shook his head but didn’t bother to look up.

“I want to go to the haunted house this year.” Willow whispered quietly through clenched teeth. They had missed it every year since they had been together but this time they were going.

Once again Spike shook his head.

It was all Willow could do to keep herself from stomping her feet in exasperation. “You’re a vampire, you know. You’re supposed to like Halloween and all the scary stuff that goes with it. Especially haunted houses.”

_So just because he was a vampire he was supposed to like Halloween? Where did she get that idea?_ Spike slowly lowered his newspaper and stared up at her. “I’ve told you Halloween is a night that the supernatural takes a break from being all grrr.” He bared his teeth as he made the hand gesture before pausing for a moment. He knew he probably shouldn’t say what he was about to say but he couldn’t resist. “Besides by that logic you should be riding around on a broom in a black hat with a big wart on your nose.” Without another word he resumed reading.

As his words hung heavy in the silence of the room her eyes narrowed. The stereotype of a witch pissed her off to no end. But she knew anger was no way to win an argument with her stubborn vampire. Willow quickly stuck out her bottom lip in what she knew was a fetching pout. She’d practiced in the mirror so she could use it for just such an occasion.

As the silence continued Spike slowly peeked over the top of his newspaper and his pleased smile froze in place at the look Willow was giving him. He was instantly contrite. “What time did you want to go?”

Willow tried her best to hide the triumphant grin that threatened as she answered. “Now.”

With a sigh he folded his paper, tossed it to the side and stood up. At the barely concealed squeal of delight Spike groaned. It was going to be a long night.   
. 

 

The moon was full in the dark sky by the time Spike and Willow had made it to the Sunnydale Haunted House Extravaganza. 

As the eerie sounds and bloodcurdling screams wafted through the opened windows Spike rolled his eyes. If there was anything more fake... He could show them how to really make someone scream. His game face began to slide into place. But before he could do anything he glanced down at the woman beside him and quickly changed his mind. There was no way he was going to ruin her fun. 

Willow, excitement streaming through her veins bounded up the stairs two at a time. She was so excited. She paused to read the sign on the front porch. _All who enter take their life in their own hands._ She rubbed her hands together in glee. _This was going to be so much fun._

She quickly rushed towards the front door. Willow was so intent on getting inside she didn’t even notice the surprise waiting for the unsuspecting guest until it was already tangled up in her hair.

“Spike!” Willow screamed his name as she tried to dislodge the web from her hair. “It’s a spiderweb. A real honest to goodness spiderweb and it’s in my hair!” 

Spike leaned against the porch and watched in utter amusement at the spectacle his young wife was making. It took every ounce of his willpower not to laugh out loud.

“Are you just going to stand there trying not to laugh?” She could see the laughter lines deep around his mouth as he bit the inside of his cheeks to control them. “Or are you going to help me?”

He quickly cleared his throat but didn’t trust himself to say anything as he walked to her side and began to gently pull out bits of the spiderweb still stuck in her hair. 

“What kind of idiot puts a spiderweb in front of a door?” She groused as she helped Spike dislodge the nasty thing from her hair.

Spike didn’t bother to answer the rhetorical question but continued what he was doing while his wife ranted on. 

Finally Willow pulled away. “This isn’t working. I can still feel it in my hair.” She gave a delicate shudder. “Take me home. I need a shower.”

“What about the haunted house?” Spike pointed to the door behind them. 

Willow shook her head. There was no way she was going in that house. If they were evil enough to do that to the front door there was no telling what else they had decided to torture people with inside. 

He couldn’t quite keep the smile at bay as he grabbed Willow’s hand. If she had just listened to him in the first place she could have avoided getting a hair full of spiderwebs. Spike turned his head to tell Willow that very thing but one look at her face he felt it was prudent to keep it to himself. Besides it was enough that he knew he had been right all along.


End file.
